Say No!
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: Rukia yang melihat Ulquiorra berdiri tepat di hadapannya, langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Bermodal semangat dan keyakinan bahwa temannya itu tidak akan melukai wanita, ia bersiap untuk mengalahkannya. Namun semuanya tidak semudah meminta uang jajan pada jii-sama.../ON HOLD/
1. Taruhan!

**Say No!  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik say- eh, Kubo Tite.**

**Summary: Rukia menggerutu tidak jelas sepanjang lorong menuju kelas 2-B. Tujuannya hanya satu, meyakinkan teman dekatnya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi untuk menolak kesepakatan keluarganya dalam pertemuan semalam. Namun yang bersangkutan malah menganggap ocehan gadis itu sebagai angin lalu, sehingga mau tak mau Rukia menantangnya dalam suatu pertarungan 'hidup atau mati'. . .**

**Warning: Cerita konyol dan aneh, diskripsi minim dan payah, judul sedikit banyak tidak nyambung dengan isi, AU, sangat OoC khususnya Rukia, typo(s), IchiRuki/UlquiHime slight UlquiRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Kaki-kaki kecilnya menghentak keras di setiap langkah cepat yang diambilnya. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Sapaan selamat pagi sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalm indera pendengarannya. Wajah cantiknya berubah sangat mengerikan, dengan mata terus melotot dan juga napas yang terdengar seperti dengusan seekor kuda yang kelelahan. Iris ungu gelap terpaku pada tulisan 2-B yang berada di sebelah kiri atas yang kini hanya berjarak dua meter dan terus mendekat. Dengan sangat kasar gadis itu membuka pintu dan langsung menuju meja nomor dua dari depan di samping jendela. Sebelah tangannya menggebrak meja, namun tidak membuat sang pemilik kaget. "Kau harus menolak rencana konyol _jii-sama_ semalam Ulquiorra!" Rukia sama sekali tidak peduli jika semua pandangan siswa di kelas tersebut mengarah pada dirinya.

"Jika kau ingin bicara padaku, sebaiknya lakukanlah dengan lebih lembut," sahut si pemuda tenang, pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari novel misteri yang kini tengah dibacanya.

Rukia sedikit menggeram kesal. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah bernegosiasi, bukan membuat Ulquiorra kesal dan malah menyetujui rencana sang kakek. "Aku mohon Ulquiorra, kau harus menolak rencana _jii-sama_ semalam, ya..." ia memohon seperti seekor kucing yang menolak untuk dimandikan.

"Tidak."

Jawaban super singkat tersebut membuat Rukia semakin kehilangan kontrol. Dirampasnya novel yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda berambut hitam, meletakkannya kasar di meja kemudian menarik kerah seragam Ulquiorra. "Dengar ya vampir pucat, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu dan tidak mau menikah denganmu—"

"Kita hanya bertunangan Rukia," Ulquiorra membenarkan.

"Argh, terserah katamu! Aku hanya mau kau bilang pada _jii-sama_ jika kau tidak menyukaiku dan tidak mau menikah—"

"Tunangan."

"Ya, tidak mau tunangan denganku. Apa kau paham?!" Rukia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan tanpa sadar menariknya semakin dekat ke wajahnya.

"Ru-rukia-chan." Orihime terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Kini semua perhatian siswa kelas 2-B terpaku pada dua orang yang hampir mirip itu. Bagi para cewek penyebar gosip, sudah dipastikan tak akan melewatkan momen ini. Mereka bahkan menulis setiap ucapan Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Dan yang tidak mau repot-repot, mereka merekamnya melalui ponsel.

Ulquiorra masih memasang wajah datar kebanggaannya, meskipun sang gadis berteriak tepat di depan wajah tampannya. "Kenapa? Aku tahu kau belum mempunyai keksih sampai saat ini. Berikan aku alasan dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Rukia sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Mata ungu itu menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada sahabat karibnya—Inoue Orihime, yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Ia tahu, gadis cantik itu menyukai orang yang akan bertunangan dengannya. Lalu mengalihkannya pada pemuda di pojok ruangan yang juga menatapnya tajam dan sedikit tersirat... kesedihan?

"Kau tahu, nenek buyutku pernah bilang jika kau menemukan seseorang yang wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu, maka dialah pasangan hidupmu alias jodohmu. Dan kurasa kita mempunyai banyak kemiripan, Kuchiki Rukia," lanjutnya karena gadis mungil berambut hitam memandang kosong sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Masa bodoh dengan ucapannya! Aku hanya ingin temanku bahagia!" oops, Rukia kelepasan bicara.

Ulquiorra hanya sedikit mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan! Kalau kau memaksa, mari kita bertaruh. Jika aku kalah, aku akan melakukan sesuai keinginanmu. Namun jika aku yang menang, kau harus menolak seluruh rencana aneh _jii-sama_ semalam!" Rukia sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada seragam putih Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra merapikan bajunya yang kusut karena ternyata tangan mungil Rukia memiliki cengkeraman super. Ia berpikir, seandainya saja cengkeraman itu digunakan untuk hal yang lain pasti... aah hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Ulqui!

"Baiklah, kau ingin menantangku dalam hal apa?" tanya pemuda 169cm dingin.

"Eh itu aku... ingin menantangmu..." Rukia masih berpikir, tidak mungkin ia menatang pemuda itu adu kecerdasan, mengingat ia hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh si jenius bermata empat, Ishida Uryuu. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Rukia cukup mahir dibidang itu? Baiklah sudah diputuskan!

"Aku masih menunggu Rukia."

"Ooh baiklah. Aku menantangmu bertanding karate Ulqui! Temui aku di _gym_ sepulang sekolah nanti!" Rukia tersenyum puas mengingat ia cukup menguasai karate. Ia berpikir, jika orang berotak encer biasanya tidak berotot, kan? Gadis itu berjalan dengan riang menuju pintu, tidak memberi perhatian pada tatapan semua penghuni kelas yang seolah berteriak '_Kau benar-benar sudah gila Kuchiki!_' atau '_Dia sudah menggali kuburnya sendiri!'_. Oh, lupakan yang terakhir.

Ulquiorra menatap bingung punggung kecil Rukia yang mulai menjauh. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Perasaan senang karena sudah pasti ia yang akan memenangkan pertandingan nanti, atau malah perasaan sedih mengingat ia secara fisik akan bertarung dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kanak-kanak?

"Ingat, sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu. Dan kau jangan berpikir untuk kabur!" teriakan Rukia menggema di ruangan yang mendadak sepi, sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Lagi.

"Aku berani bertaruh seluruh uang jajanku selama seminggu penuh untuk kemenangan si vampir pucat," ujar siswa botak pada temannya yang sibuk membenarkan bulu matanya yang indah.

"Kau hanya berani bertaruh jika sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa pemenangnya, itu sama sekali tidak cantik," tolak siswa laki-laki yang sangat feminine.

Ponsel abu-abu dalam saku Orihime bergetar, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dibukanya pesan singkat yang ternyata berasal dari seseorang yang secara tidak langsung membuat kelasnya heboh. 'Temui aku di taman belakang istirahat nanti. PENTING.' ia membacanya dalam hati. Dibalasnya pesan tersebut dan cepat-cepat memasukkannya ke dalam saku karena sang guru telah memasuki kelas.

Pemuda bermata cokelat madu mendesah pelan, mengingat kesalahan bodoh yang dilakukan Rukia tadi. Mengusap kasar rambut oranye terang miliknya, ia bergumam lirih, "Semoga kau tidak lupa jika Ulquiorra baru saja memenangkan kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional bulan lalu, Rukia..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Halooooh, lagi-lagi aku membawa cerita aneh seperti ini, hehehh. Btw untuk perjanjian tunangan UlquiRuki akan dijelaskan chapter depan. Dan adakah yang berharap bahwa Ulqui akan mengalah pada Rukia? Tenang saja, mungkin ini hanya 2 chapter, . .

Oh, berhubung ini upload lewat ponsel, mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan. Entah kenapa beberapa hari terakhir sulit buat login lewat lappie. Nanti pasti kuperbaiki kok, hehehh.

Seperti biasa, jika ada kritik, saran uneg-uneg atau apapun itu, silahkan tulis dikotak di bawah ini, aku ga bakalan gigit atau nularin penyakit ^^


	2. No Choice

**Say No!  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Pak Dhe Karwo! *dibankaiKuboTite***

**Summary: Rukia yang melihat Ulquiorra berdiri tepat di hadapannya, langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Bermodal semangat dan keyakinan bahwa temannya itu tidak akan melukai wanita, ia bersiap untuk mengalahkannya. Namun semuanya tidak semudah meminta uang jajan pada **_**jii-sama**_**...**

**Warning: Cerita konyol dan aneh, diskripsi minim dan payah, judul sedikit banyak tidak nyambung dengan isi, AU, sangat OoC khususnya Rukia, typo(s), IchiRuki/UlquiHime slight UlquiRuki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»  
**

**.**

Seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna oranye kecokelatan duduk tidak nyaman di bangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah khas orang menunggu. Sesekali ia tengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan sang sahabat mungil segera menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Apa mungkin Rukia lupa akan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri?

Suara langkah berlari mendekatinya, dilihatnya Rukia yang sudah mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Napas gadis itu sedikit terputus-putus akibat lari tadi. "Maaf terlambat Orihime, Urahara-sensei tadi memberi ulangan mendadak di kelasku."

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan," ia memberikan senyum yang sanggup membuat para pria langsung mimisan. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Oh, apakah tentang pertunanganmu dengan Ulquiorra-kun? Selamat ya Rukia-chan, kau benar-benar sangat beruntung!" teriak Orihime menggenggan kedua tangan kecil Rukia gembira, atau lebih tepatnya mencoba gembira karena yang terdengar di telinga Rukia adalah suara tangis yang tertahan.

Rukia mendesah pelan, menatap kedua manik abu sahabatnya yang berkaca. "Bukan seperti itu Orihime, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa yang kusukai dan yang pasti bukan 'Edward Cullen'mu itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Dengarkan dulu ceritaku," Rukia cepat-cepat memotong perkataan gadis seksi itu. Menghela napas panjang Rukia melanjutkan, "Ini semua berawal dari makan malam keluarga terkutuk kemarin malam..."

**.**

**S.N**

**.  
**

**Flashback. . .**

Ruang makan berukuran sedang namun terkesan mewah tersebut tidak seperti biasanya. Terdapat 2 tamu tambahan yang hadir, bersama 3 orang pemilik rumah. Seperti kebiasaan keluarga tersebut pada umumnya, tidak ada yang membuka suara sebelum menu utama yang disantap masuk ke dalam perut masing-masing. Dalam suasana tenang itu, pria yang duduk di ujung meja terus memperhatikan cucu perempuannya dan sesekali beralih pada pemuda yang duduk di seberang sang cucu. Senyum simpul menghiasi sudut bibirnya yang terlihat keriput dimakan usia.

Selesai mengunyah hidangan penutup, mereka semua masih berada di tempat yang sama, sambil menikmati secangkir teh di tangan masing-masing.

"Sekali selamat ulang tahun Ginrei-san, dan terima kasih telah mengundang kami kemari," ucap seorang pria dewasa berambut cokelat klimis yang disisir sangat rapi kebelakang, namun meninggalkan beberapa helai jatuh di dahi lebarnya.

Orang yang berulang tahun tersenyum ceria, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih yang masih utuh dan terawat. "Sudah seharusnya aku merayakannya bersama kalian, kau dan anakmu sudah kuanggap bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kita mempertunangkan anakku dengan cucumu?" tanya Aizen menatap penuh harap pada pria baru saja genap berusia 75 tahun.

Rukia yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersedak minumannya sendiri. Menatap penuh selidik pada orang yang baru saja mengucapkannya, lalu pada pemuda di hadapannya yang tampaknya masih bersikap tenang seperti biasa, kemudian beralih menatap sang kakek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya—menyiratkan keberatannya.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Mengingat mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil, dan lagipula aku tidak mau menyerahkan Rukia-chan pada laki-laki yang tidak kukenal," ucapan Ginrei membuat Rukia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, terlalu kaget atas informasi yang ditangkap kedua telinganya.

"_Jii-sama_... aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah—"

"Kita hanya bertunangan Rukia," potong Ulquiorra yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari gadis tersebut.

Kuchiki Ginrei memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk duduk. "Kalian hanya bertunangan Rukia-chan, pernikahanmu dengan Ulquiorra-kun mungkin akan dilaksanakan paling cepat lima tahun lagi."

Rukia belum menyerah, ditatapnya sang kakak dengan penuh harap, "Nii-sama, kau—"

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan _jii-sama_ Rukia. Bukankah kalian satu sekolah? Dengan begitu dia bisa menjagamu setiap waktu," jawaban Byakuya membuat Rukia ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras ke meja.

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dijaga!" tanpa sadar gadis itu menaikkan sedikit intonasi suaranya. "Dan aku juga sangat yakin Ulquiorra tidak ma—"

"Kurasa, aku tidak keberatan dengan rencana ini," lagi. Protes Rukia terpotong.

Gadis 16 tahun itu menghembuskan napas pasrah. Dilihatnya sang kakek yang masih setia tersenyum, Aizen-ji terlihat gembira, Ulquiorra masih tetap memasang wajah bosan, dan kakak tercinta memejamkan matanya sambil meminum teh perlahan.

Rukia memang tidak menyangkal akan kedekatannya dengan pemuda bermata hijau terang tersebut. Sejak kecil mereka memang sering bermain bersama, bahkan sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga kini menginjak bangku menengah atas, kedua insan beda jenis itu selalu satu sekolah. Bahkan mereka selalu sekelas, kecuali tahun kedua ini.

Aizen Sousuke dan almarhum ayahnya—Kuchiki Soujun, juga sahabat dekat. Dan sekarang ayah Ulquiorra itu adalah rekan bisnis paling penting bagi Kuchiki Group. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi dongeng lawas di arena bisnis, dimana merger dua buah perusahaan menjadi satu agar semakin menguasai pasar.

"Kelihatannya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Iya kan?"

**Flashback end. . .**

**.**

**S.N**

**.**

"Begitulah..." Rukia menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya Orihime, percayalah padaku!"

Orihime menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat sedih, "Aku tahu Rukia-chan, tapi jika Ulquiorra-kun bahagia dan begitupun denganmu, aku tidak apa! Sungguh!"

"Tidak, aku akan berusaha mengalahkannya nanti, kau tenang saja kawan!"

"Kalau kau mau menantang seseorang bertarung, seharusnya kau mengajaknya bertanding dalam hal yang tidak dikuasainya, _midget_!" suara berat dari arah belakang itu membuat kedua pasang hawa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan menyebut nama makhluk yang masih bersandar di pohon mapple.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan? Apa Ulquiorra bisa karate?" Rukia bertanya bingung.

"Bisa?" Ichigo membeo, "Dia itu jenius karate Rukia! Aku yakin kau tidak tahu jika bulan lalu ia menjuarai karate tingkat nasional."

Mulut Rukia terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Ditatapnya Orihime yang mengangguk membenarkan ucapan bocah oranye. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pandangannya beralih pada si pemuda, "Ichigo!"

Rukia memang tidak tahu akan hal itu, disebabkan Mei kemarin menjadi perwakilan sekolahnya ke Korea Selatan sebagai duta kebudayaan. Mengingat ia adalah putri Kuchiki, salah satu keluarga bangsawan Jepang yang masih bertahan.

"Berdoalah agar dewa karate merasuki tubuhmu nanti," candaan itu membuat Ichigo mendapat lemparan sepatu Rukia tepat di wajahnya. "Hei!"

"Mungkin Kurosaki-kun bisa membantumu berlatih sebentar," Orihime memberi saran.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di sebelah Rukia yang masih longgar. "Aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja yang kukuasai itu teknik kendo, bukan karate."

Rukia menggeram frustasi. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Apakah dia harus menerima pertunangan ini? Tidak, dia bahkan belum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada laki-laki yang disukai.

"Memangnya kapan pertunanganmu diadakan?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kata _jii-sama_ sekitar 2 minggu lagi,"

"APA!" teriakan Ichigo dan Orihime yang bersamaan membuat kedua kuping Rukia berdenging sakit.

"Secepat itukah..."

"Rukia-chan..."

Si gadis berambut hitam sebahu berdiri, menghadap mereka berdua."Kalian jangan bersikap seolah semua akan berakhir! Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengalahkannya! Dan seharusnya kalian memberiku semangat, bukan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu!"

"Kau benar Rukia-chan!" Orihime bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memeluk Rukia erat.

Melihat itu, otak mesum Ichigo langsung bekerja. Dirangkulnya kedua gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia menyeringai senang sebelum tulang keringnya terasa patah karena tendangan maut Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**S.N**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit lalu, namun pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu masih tetap duduk di bangkunya. Tentu saja ia masih ingat permintaan Rukia untuk datang ke _gym_ sekolah. Ia menjadi sedikit ragu akan keputusannya menyetujui permintaan sang ayah. Bagi Ulquiorra, permintaan Aizen seperti perintah baginya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membantah perkataan sang ayah. Namun setelah secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Rukia dengan Orihime tadi, mungkin ia harus berpikir ulang.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya membuat Ulquiorra tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya pesan yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Rukia yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke tempat pertemuan. Menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu beranjak menuju tempat di mana semua akan berakhir.

**.**

**S.N**

**.**

Kuchiki Rukia, berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan yang sepi. Hanya terdapat Orihime dan Ichigo yang menemaninya. Ia memakai baju olahraga yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Tangannya sudah berkeringat menunggu lawan untuk hadir.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara derit pintu dibuka. Ulquiorra berjalan masuk dengan tenang sambil menenteng tasnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua Rukia, kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu jika nanti kalah."

Rukia yang dikatakan seperti itu menggeram, "Jangan banyak bicara dan lawan aku Ulqui!"

Pemuda bermata hijau meletakkan tasnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya masuk di saku celana.

Rukia yang melihat Ulquiorra berdiri tepat di hadapannya, langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Bermodal kepercayaan dan keyakinan bahwa temannya itu tidak akan melukai wanita, ia bersiap untuk mengalahkannya. Namun semuanya tidak semudah meminta uang jajan pada _jii-sama_...

Dengan semangat membara, Rukia mulai mengayunkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Ulquiorra menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ganti tangan kiri, tendangan memutar, kombinasi pukulan dan tendangan, namun semua itu tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh Ulquiorra. Napas gadis bermata ungu tersendat-sendat. "Sudah kubilang padamu, ini semua percuma Rukia."

"DIIAAAAAMM!" dengan kecepatan penuh tapi dengan akurasi minim, Rukia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan pada pukulan terakhirnya.

'Wuush'

'Pluuk'

Berhasil!

Rukia... berhasil... mendarat di dekapan Ulquiorra. Dengan posisi membungkuk, ia ditahan dengan sebelah tangan pemuda itu. Membuat dua makhluk lain yang melihatnya menahan napas dengan mata melotot.

'Bruuk', Ulquiorra melepas tangannya di perut Rukia. Kemudian ia mengunci gerakan gadis itu karena berusaha melawan lagi.

"Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku? Sampai kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku?" pemuda berambut hitam berbisik lirih.

Dengan tangan terkunci di belakang, Rukia berusaha lepas, "Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak kusukai!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Masih 2 minggu sebelum pertunangan, selama itu pula kau bisa menantangku dalam berbagai hal," Ulquiorra melepaskan kunciannya dan berjalan meninggalkan _gym._

Dua orang sahabat yang hanya diam melihat, kini menghampiri Rukia yang terduduk lesu.

"Rukia-chan!"

"Apa yang dikatakannya tadi?"

Rukia masih menunduk,mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ulquiorra tadi. "Dia memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk mengalahkannya," gadis itu kemudian menghadap makhluk jingga di samping meraih kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Ichigo, bantu aku cari cara untuk mengalahkannya!"

"Bagaimana kalau kusewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya? Mudahkan?"

Perkataan yang keluar itu membuat Ichigo meringis kesakitan karena kuping kiri dijewer Rukia da sebelah kanan Orihime.

"Baka!" mereka berdua berteriak tepat di telinga Ichigo.

Mengusap telinganya yang berdenging dan merutuk perbuatan dua malaikat cantik itu, Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam. "Kalau begitu mulai besok panggil aku sensei, Rukia!" ujarnya bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Ternyata belum selesai 2 chapter, gomen hehehh. Dan maaf jika cerita di atas kurang memuaskan. Anyway chapter depan full IchiRuki, Ichigo yang membantu Rukia dalam misi mengalahkan Ulqui ^^.

Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu membaca karya gagal ini, arigatou!

Special thanks to: **Hepta Py, uzumaki kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi, hendrik widyawati, darries, Izumi Kagawa, Owwie Owl, krystaleire, dan Krabby Paty** kalian seperti energi boost untukku, hehehh. . .

Untuk darries, ini sudah ku-update, silahkan dinikmati mumpung masih hangat(?), =D

Dan seperti biasanya, jangan malu-malu tulis pendapat, kritik, saran, atau apapun tentang cerita di atas dikotak yang sudah disediakan di bawah ini ^^.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan minna~


End file.
